User blog:Kissmanga/Butler
Info Appearance He is very tall and has shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. Personality He is a very loyal person, especially toward his master, but can become quite serious and calculative when the situation calls for it. Powers Chthonic Aura: Kaizer can release and surround himslef with nether for defensive and offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting him various abilities. He also his enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. *Death Inducement *Deflection *Elemental Pressure *Flight - The user can fly by either lifting themselves in their surrounding nether, or by Jet Propulsion. *Nether Exoskeleton *Nether Generation Supernatural Physical: Kaizer possesses high physical capabilities. His speed, strength and durability can be equated to that of a Archdemon. His physical abilities are easily a match for a Dragon. He is also extremely fast, his true speed is easily break light berrier. Supernatural Intelligent: Kaizer is well-known for his immense intellect, and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire earth as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. Telepathy : Kaizer can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and affect their minds/thoughts. *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thoughts of others. **'Visual Mind Reading:' The ability to see the thoughts of others. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Empathy:' The ability to interpret the emotions of others. **'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Speaking:' The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. Uncontrollable: Kaizer is immune to any and all forms of control and subordination manipulation. *Immunity to all Mind Control Powers. All-Tongue: Kaizer can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages they have never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with no training. Innate Capability: Kaizer can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *''Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *''Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *''Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. '''Adoptive Muscle Memory': He also has the amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after having only experienced/see them once in battle. And even more incredibly, he can create entirely original techniques as counters after suffering a technique only once in the very same battle. Analytical Skill: He possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recognize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. Abilities Indigo Aura Manipulation: Kaizer can create, shape and manipulate aura, the invisible etheric phenomenon/emanation produced by and surrounding a person or object. *Aura Generation: Kaizer can generate aura. *Self-Aura Manipulation: Kaizer has control over his own aura. **Aura Concealment: Kaizer can conceal their aura. **Aura Detection: Kaizer can detect the presence of auras in his vicinity. *Aura Absorption: Kaizer can see and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories, and powers. *Aura Attacks: Kaizer can release/use aura for various attacks. *Aura Combat: Kaizer can combine aura control with physical combat skill. *Aura Constructs: Kaizer can create weapons and other materials made of aura. *Aura Implanting: Kaizer can implant an aura in a body or an object. *Aura Mimicry: Kaizer can mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Trapping: Kaizer can trap others in his own aura. *Expanded Presence: Kaizer can expand his own aura. *Life-Force Conversion: Kaizer can transmute his own aura into other substances. *Life-Force Infusion: Kaizer can infuse their own aura into an object or body, enhancing it greatly. *Spiritual Meditation: Kaizer can be at one with his aura in order to keep control of his abilities. *Astral Projection: Kaizer can separate himself from his psychical form. *Dowsing: Kaizer can use his aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. *Mind's Eye: Kaizer can use the indigo aura to access the third eye. *Telepathy: In a meditated state, he can mentally communicate with others. *Tranquil State: Kaizer can quiet and clear his mind, allowing him to focus on only the task at hand. *Darkness Manipulation *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Aura *Darkness Infusion *Shadow Generation *Umbrakinetic Constructs Clarity: '''Kaizer can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously. When he reads, sees or hears any concept he will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. *Ability Learning **Ability Mastering *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Ability Learning *Supernatural Combat *Supernatural Intelligence *Supernatural Memory *Supernatural Wisdom *Extrasensory Perception *Knowledge Replication *Intuitive Perception *Intuitive Precognition *Reality Perception '''Umbrakinesis: Kaizer can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. *Animated Shadow *Create/generate darkness/shadow. **Absolute Darkness **Light Absorption **Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking *Darkness Adaptation **Night Vision *Darkness Attacks *Darkness Solidification **Create Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. **Umbrakinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of darkness/shadows. *Move/lift darkness/shadows. **Umbrakinetic Flight *Shadow Erasure *Shadow Marionette *Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. **Dimensional Storage to store stuff into darkness/shadow. **Dimensional Travel to enter their own pocket dimensional darkness/shadow. *Darkness Aura *Darkness Empowerment *Darkness Healing *Darkness Transmutation *Shadow Mimicry *Shadow Mutilation *Shadow Stealth *Shadow Swimming *Umbrakinetic Combat *Umbrakinetic Regeneration Equipment Aura Clothes: Kaizer possess an clothe that can control over his clothing, making them change at he want. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness He is very weak when fighting under water. Category:Blog posts